The Perfect Lead Up
by Kei Sainter
Summary: HP 4: Draco and Hermione have always despised each other. But it's the night of the Yule Ball, a night when Magic Works. A threeshot of how Dramione gives into the magic of the night.
1. Chapter 1

Draco and Hermione

**PART ONE: Weasley the Fool**

Draco Malfoy, like everyone else around him-- was watching the procession. Unlike everyone else, his gaze was filled with disdain as he watched Pot-head walk in with Parvati Patil.

He'd been so intent at smirking at his foe's obvious store-bought dress robes, unlike his own Italian-custom made ones, that he completely missed the entry of Viktor Krum and his date.

'Is that Hermione Granger?'

'No. No definitely not,' he heard that fool, Weasley say.

But even Draco was not that big an idiot. Though she looked disappointingly… _presentable_… this evening, it was still that goody-goody Granger.

'Cat got your tongue, Weasley?' he couldn't resist it.

'Shut your face, Malfoy!' the red-head retorted.

'Draco! Let's dance!!!' at that moment, Pansy pulled on his arm and dragged him to the dance floor.

Seriously, that girl had all the wealth but no class. Did she not know that with one scrape of those impractically long fingernails that she could damage the thread-count?

Ignorant girl.

But he didn't say anything. He'd promised Pansy that he would help her get together with Goyle. She'd been hot for him for awhile now, but Goyle was never one to take a hint.

'Pansy-- you think you could sort of not push down on me?'

'I'm just trying to look over your shoulder Draco, to see if he's watching--' Pansy said almost desperately.

Draco was about to give her one of his smart-arse remarks when he caught the eye of a girl being twirled around delightedly on the dance floor.

Though it was virtually impossible for a Malfoy to look ungraceful on the dancefloor, after years of ballroom dancing classes-- the effort Draco had to do to keep Pansy on the right path was massive.

He glared at Granger as she didn't even try to hide the smirk on her face.

Ooh, he was going to get her for that.

'Draco, you're not listening!' Pansy complained.

'Pansy, seriously. He likes you, you like him-- stop being a wimp,' he said, unceremoniously stopping in the middle of a twirl.

He made a whistling sound and soon enough Crabbe and Goyle were by their side.

'Draco?' Crabbe said, his hands filled with cupcakes.

'You,' he said to Goyle, 'dance with Pansy. You, come with me to get a drink.'

And with that he walked off the dance floor.

He didn't really expect Crabbe to disobey him, yet halfway through he turned back to find Hermione gapping at him.

Honestly, did she not know the meaning of subtlety?

'Uh- Draco?' Crabbe was now in front of him.

'What is it, Crabbe?'

'Uh… you're uh--'

'You're blocking the way Malfoy!' Draco glared at Potter and Weasley who had taken great pleasure of saying what Crabbe hadn't been able to say.

The bass player of the 'Weird Sisters' had been trying to sidestep him with one of the drums.

Draco stepped out of the way and apologised before deciding that while this night had turned out to be a bore so far, he might as well have a little fun…

'Parvati, would you like to dance?' he said.

Draco grinned as the girl didn't even ask Potter for permission, she just got up and joined him on the floor.

He didn't normally associate with Gryffindors, but a girl is a girl.

_So does that mean you would dance with Granger?_

He pushed the tought to the side of his head as Parvati made a grab for his arm as the Weird Sisters began their first set.

She got eaten up by the crowd and he was left at the edge. Not that he minded. No matter how good the band, he really didn't want his suit tarnished.

'You've got some nerve.'

'Mudblood. Looking pretty tonight,' he turned, sardonically grinning at Hermione.

'don't. Call. Me. That.'

'Oh be nice, I was just teasing,' he nudged her.

'You never tease, Malfoy,' she stared at him, 'Wait a minute-- you're just trying to deter me! I will NOT be deterred! How dare you take away Harry's date!!!'

'It's not my fault Potter couldn't keep a date if he tried,' Draco shrugged.

'Look how devastated he is!' she appealed.

That was one of the things which amazed Draco about Hermione, did she really believe that if he saw Potter sad his conscience would act?

'I don't think that he's quite upset about Parvati as he is about Diggory's girl,' he indicated to where the other Hogwarts Champion and Cho Chang were moshing, yet with their hands still clasped together.

'I--'

'You?' Draco asked.

She walked away.

And watching her walk away was a somewhat… enjoyable experience.

---

**Author's Note:** I hope you like this first chapter of my 3 chaptered fic. Please leave a comment if you may, I'd like to know what you think. xxKei


	2. Chapter 2

**PART TWO: Weasley is still a Fool**

'Draco!'

_Bloody hell_, Hermione Granger thought as Viktor Krum announced the presence of one of his friends. She supposed it was to have been expected.

The Slytherins were the official welcoming party of the Durmstrang students, as they must have believed that they had the same theory in life:

Pureblood above all.

It had made Hermione grin with satisfaction when Viktor Krum, recent Quidditch Cup hero, representative in the Triwizard Tournament-- had gone against the grain and had befriended her-- a mere muggle.

She would have liked to see the look on Draco's face when she walked in with Viktor-- pity she'd been otherwise preoccupied by trying not to rip her gorgeous dress.

'Viktor,' the two guys shook hands.

'I am off to get a refreshment for Hermy--' they'd settled on a shorter nickname to make it easier for him, 'would you be so kind as to keep her company?'

Hermione was about to protest that she didn't need any company-- but was stopped by the cool hand on her bare forearm.

'No worries, Viktor.'

Viktor did his nod and walked away.

'Careful Malfoy,' Hermione whispered under her breath, 'if you keep holding on to me like that, people will begin to think that you're beginning to like me.'

But instead of pulling away like she'd fully expected him to, he tucked her arm under the crook of his.

'Let them think, mudblood. We both know where we stand.'

Only the fact that she didn't want to cause a scene was stopping her from pulling away from him and running away…

Oh and the fact that she wasn't going to be beaten by Draco Malfoy.

So they stood side by side, facing the crowd, quietly at first but then Draco spoke.

'I gave Potter's girlfriend back, did you see?' he questioned politely.

'I saw-- but you gave her to the wrong person,' Hermione replied through gritted teeth.

'It's not my fault she was intercepted along the way. Those Durmstrang men are such studs,' he added.

Hermione jerked back.

Did Draco Malfoy just… _joke?_

'I think that you should close your mouth, Granger-- very impolite. But with your upbringing I couldn't blame you. Viktor-- ah I'd like to stay and chat, but I've other pressing business to attend to.'

No matter how many slights Hermione could count in his last speech before walking away, nothing could wipe away the smile on her face.

Too bad her good mood wasn't about to last.

'Done fraternising with the enemy?'

Hermione froze on the second to the bottom step that led up the way to the Gryffindor tower.

She'd decided to call it a night with Viktor as he still had to do some preparations for the Second Task. Ron had been happy enough to accompany her-- where Harry was neither of them knew-- but now it seemed that Ron was also willing to pick a fight with her.

'What's this about Ronald?' she asked him calmly.

'You and Krum,' he practically spat the last word.

'Krum? You're jealous of him?' she raised an eyebrow.

'Jealous! Of a Durmstrang? No… filthy low-lives…'

'ENOUGH.'

For some reason, Ron actually stopped. But then Hermione realised that so did all the conversation around them.

_Damn_, she thought to herself.

'I will not have you defeating the purpose of this tournament!' she began in a low furious tone, 'this is supposed to be about International Co-operation. Making friends!'

Too bad that by the time she finished her rant, she was a few octaves higher than she'd begun.

'Well that's not the point is it?'

'Shut up. Just shut up! You ruin everything Ron!'

She would have hit him.

Had he not scampered up the stairs faster than he had.

She would have chased him.

--if she hadn't been aware that the dress wasn't exactly made for extraneous physical activities.

She would have cried.

--but she knew that she the carefully applied make-up that Lavender Brown had placed onto her face would be ruined.

And she would have broken down if not for the sardonic voice that interrupted the cascade of thoughts in her head.

'Breathe gently, Hermione.'

God, did it feel good to hear someone say her name right.

Not that she didn't fully appreciate Viktor. He was such a thoughtful guy. He'd been a great and attentive companion throughout this night.

But still…

'Malfoy?' she asked, it seemed impossible for _him_ to be the one comforting her like this.

'Would you like me to beat him up for you?' she looked up to his eyes and saw the one thing that looked like it didn't belong there. Even she could see that he was having trouble with it.

Yet she couldn't quite put a name to it.

----

**Author's Note: I hope you liked this second chapter! One more to go. :D Kei**


	3. Chapter 3

**PART THREE: Fool Forgotten**

* * *

'I'm fine.' 

It was five minutes later, and Draco Malfoy was watching Hermione attempt to calm herself down.

She was so intent in doing so, in not making another scene, in not allowing people to see that she was more vulnerable than they first thought-- that it was the perfect opportunity for Draco to watch her.

To just watch those Butterbeer brown eyes dilate with intensity.

To see those still slightly large teeth bite down on one quivering lip.

To see her delacate hand clenching and unclenching.

He didn't know how he knew, or what had tipped him off-- but Hermione Granger was failing in the battle to remain control of herself.

So he did it for her.

He stuck his hand out to her. 

* * *

'One dance,' he explained when she looked into his blue eyes, with confusion marked on her face. 

'I don't think that's wise,' Hermione responded as she eyed his pale yet strong hand as though it were a snake.

'Scared, Granger?' he taunted her.

Damn.

He knew that she couldn't ever let him best her at anything. Aside from Quidditch that was, she had graciously allowed him to be infinitely better than her in that regard.

But this…

'Yes, very.'

The pair of them were both shocked by the honest remark. Draco's eyes turned a darker shade of blue that you would not be able to mistake it for grey any longer.

Hermione sort of crouched in an unconscious movement.

'Granger, you're not really going to let me believe that you fear me?' he asked.

_Magic Works_ had begun to play, by the Weird Sisters.

'I'm not very much in control of myself tonight, Malfoy. I wouldn't want to… hurt you.'

'Or maybe you don't want to hurt yourself?' Draco countered.

Hermione knew that Draco Malfoy may be a twit but he was also very perceptive. In a way they were so different, but in another way, they were alike.

It was hard to explain, and right now the urge to take his hand was so overpowering she couldn't be bothered psychoanalysing what was going on.

'Come on. Do you want me to beg?'

'No,' she replied.

He was about to drop his hand in acceptance when she caught it mid-drop, 'you don't have to beg.'

He flashed her his "winning smile" something which mingled in arrogance, pride and excitement and pulled her up from the chair.

_Believe…_

_That magic works…_

_Don't be afraid…_

_Of being hurt…_

Or something along those lines. She caught only some of the words, she was too busy savouring the moment.

In an almost empty Great Hall, with only couples left on the dance floor, everyone was minding their own business. It would probably be the only moment that Malfoy the Mudblood Hater and Hermione Granger pure Mudblood-- could have at peace with each other.

They were barely moving.

Hermione's hands linked up at the back of Draco's neck where her fingertips played with the softness of his hair.

Draco had one hand splayed at Hermione's bare back and another resting at her hip, moving in minute movements to caress her silky skin and silky fabric of her dress.

They were moving as one.

She didn't know what had come over the both of them tonight. But whatever it was, it was magic.

When the song ended, Hermione pulled away and Draco let her. But he didn't keep them separate, he took her hand in his and spoke softly.

'I'll walk you back to your common rooms.' 

* * *

Draco Malfoy had no idea what he was doing. All he know was that it felt good, and not being one to regret his actions, he was enjoying it. 

'Why?' she finally asked when they were only a few metres away from the portrait door, after having been silent all the way up.

'Why what?'

'Why did everything that happened between us tonight happen?' she pushed.

'Did it feel good to you, Granger?'

'I--' she'd about to say I don't know, but she knew it wasn't true, 'Yes.'

'So why would you question it?'

'Because it's with _you_, Malfoy. We're not friends. The only time we even look at each other is when we're casting hexes or exchanging insults.'

'Granger?' he said, like a patient man talking to a child, 'do you really want me to tell you why things happened tonight?'

'Yes,' she stared at him if he was crazy.

He took a step towards her, 'it would really help if you don't scream during the explanation.'

She could do that, she couldn't seem to find her voice anymore anyway.

'Everything we did to night was leading up to _this_ moment.'

'_This moment?_' she didn't follow him.

One hand to the nape of her neck and as he leant in, he pulled her towards him gently, and laid a kiss on her lips.

At first Draco thought she wasn't going to respond, but in the next moment she parted her lips and allowed him to taste her.

A mixture of the punch they'd drank and chocolate cake.

It was how they were going to remember this night. 

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well that's the end of it. I hoped you like this short offering of mine enough to comment on it? Thanks to my reviewers so far, **Chasing the Sun, Sianne Kristy** and **Marissa**. Also a big thanks to **Emz** for keeping track of my fics, if not for you I would have lost a lot of them through the deaths of my computers. Cheers, Kei. 


End file.
